The Kidnapping of Big Green
by Cellzo
Summary: Bad at summaries. A certain someone from Big Green has caught High Roller's eye, and he plans to kidnap her and make her work alongside him. With her, he will be unstoppable. Will it work? Rated T in case of violence. Discontinued for now
1. Chapter 1

It was dark in Big Green. The stars were twinkling against a sheet of black. One could barely see the shimmering water of the lake, it was so indulged in darkness. With the night came a chilling wind. The only light was that of the half moon illuminating the sky and the smaller stars. Even though the moon was shining brightly, it barely shined on the still waters.

On this night, no other but Commander Ape Trully was outside. There was always something for him to do, some trouble for him to get into. A good commander, yes, but naïve. Of course, he was going after a gang of tiny fireflies. Jumpy Ghostface might have participated, the rabbit king from First Squad, but as it was, he was tired. Days of jump roping and jumping and fighting sure tuckered the little guy out. In fact, all of First Squad were exhausted. Somehow though, Commander Ape Trully always had some spare energy to go jogging in the morning, to run out to give gold to another species of animal, or to catch fireflies at night. The fireflies didn't mind at all. In fact, they had fun playing with Commander Ape Trully, flickering their lights in his face and then disappearing to somewhere else.

"Oh firefly, where did you go?" Commander Ape Trully questioned, gently swatting at where he had just seen a blinking light before it disappeared. He chuckled and swiped again, only to come up with nothing.

If you asked anyone other than Commander, they would have said it was a terrible idea to be out at night alone, especially for Commander. Always he managed to get into trouble when he seemed to be doing something so simple and innocent. First Squad always ended up saving him from another animal with a special talent. That's why Commander had snuck out at night to do this. The turtles were sleeping under the stars tonight and they made a perfect path for the monkey king in disguise to hop across to shore. Now, you might ask, what could possibly happen? An animal ambush, that's what. On his morning jog once, he had been ambushed by the zebra brothers _and _their 'squad' of ostriches. Most of the time, though, he went to offer gold and was rejected and captured.

With High Roller in control over the whole animal kingdom, it was never safe for these heroes in Big Green. Commander Ape Trully was always a great prize to catch for the zebra brothers, High Roller's right hand… er, zebras. That guy, with evil in mind, had deceived the animals into thinking the humans were bad to them. Despite that, the monkey king had gone against that belief and founded Big Green so that he may once again create peace between human and beast, even though the founder himself wasn't human. He always worried about running into his own army, for his identity would be realized and Big Green might crumple. Thankfully, this had not been a problem so far.

Even though monkeys were the biggest concern, there were other animals to worry about. They had befriended lots of them, though. The parrots, lions, elephants, pigs, skunks, and cheetahs were just some of them. They each admired something different about each First Squad member, and did a different job for Big Green, each one wonderfully appreciated. Unfortunately, there were still those Commander wanted to ally with, such as the kangaroos, spiders, snakes, owls, chipmunks and the swans. The spiders would be next, Commander had decided while the sun had been up. The next day he would go to present them with his classic present of gold bars.

Well, the truth was, the spiders had beat him to it, in a sense. Their emerald, pupil-less, venomous eyes were staring at him, unblinking, unmoving from the darkness of the forest. The Commander and the fireflies alike were too preoccupied to notice the scurrying of feet and the hissing and clicking the spiders were making. Another pair of green eyes blinked from the darkness, above and bigger than all the others. This was evidently the spider queen. The spiders were cunning and clever. They wouldn't just take Commander Ape Trully right by the lake that was Big Green. When he called for help, First Squad would come too quickly; they had heard everything about them from the zebra brothers. They couldn't remove the little signal thingy, because they didn't have the hands or paws to do so.

With a click, the spider queen gave her command to her army. Instantly all of the pairs of eyes except the queen's disappeared into the darkness, flickering out all at once. The Commander had his eyes closed, once again laughing at the clever antics of one of the fireflies. One of them flicked their light on again before he opened his eyes. In that split second, the spiders made their move. So thin that they were invisible in the moonlight, the spiders released their infamous sticky string and caught the firefly. The little bug was too small to make a noise big enough to alert Commander Ape Trully, sadly. As the little firefly struggled, invisible in the moonlight, the spiders slowly pulled him deeper into the forest. This was just fast enough that once Commander opened his eyes and started following he wouldn't catch up, but slow enough so that it seemed like it was the firefly and not the spiders. Quietly they lured him into the forest, deep into their lair. They lived in a castle to fool enemies, but really lived in a colony underground. Still unaware of the giant spiders luring him away, Commander went on laughing and chasing the firefly. The spiders' castle was lit by the moonlight, so once they got there, they'd have to immediately make a move to keep the Commander from running. Actually, they already had one.

Behind him was another group of four spiders, their green eyes staring at his back without blinking. Stretched between them was a thick, sticky web. Unknowingly to him, there were too more groups like this to either side of him in case he found out and started to run. If he turned around, he would see the webs the spiders were holding. Since they were thick and secure, more needed to hold the Commander than the firefly, they easily caught the moonlight and shined in the darkness as most cobwebs did. A cricket chirped in the background.

This was going too slowly for the spider queen's patience. While she was smart and cunning, she was not the most patient. With a click another order was sent. The remaining spiders starting weaving a web, so thick that it became a hard solid surface, much like a giant block of wood. They silently stepped in front of him with the giant block of cobweb. It was so thick, it wasn't even sticky anymore. It seemed like an invisible rock along the path to Commander Ape Trully, who stepped on it without question and started walking. From there the spiders sped up extremely while the Commander foolishly continued walking pretty much in place. How he didn't notice that he was moving fast the spiders didn't know, not even the queen, but they didn't complain. With this method going, they soon reached the castle of the spiders. The ones with nets readied themselves as they lured Commander into the castle. As soon as they got in, everything froze.

The spiders' plan went perfectly, unfortunately. Within a few moments a late night signal went out to Big Green, but it took a while to get there, as the spiders expected. They started to work quickly, creating a web in the blink of an eye. Commander was attached to it like a fly, and of their own accord the spiders had decided to treat him like they would a fly. The fireflies had escaped, buzzing off as fast as they could with their lights blinking in alarm. Slowly the spider queen went about wrapping up her prize. As she had asked, she was doing this alone and slowly. Not to give First Squad a chance, but to make this ever worse for her victim.

Finally, the signal reached Big Green. Inside everyone was sleeping softly or snoring, but either way dead asleep. When the Commander Ape Trully-shaped alarm went off, everyone grumbled awake and dragged themselves into the main room.

Mighty Ray was just putting his eyeballs in. Apparently, instead of a night cap or something, he simply took his eyeballs out to sleep. When he adjusted them correctly he blinked and looked around. Mr. No Hands was in a night cap and black sleep outfit. Jumpy Ghostface had one of those whatcha-ma-callits around his eyes, which he was slowly lifting to look around himself. Lin Chung was wearing a boring white pair of pajamas, his staff in hand just dragging alongside him. When Mighty Ray glanced over at their only female member though, Mystique Sonia, he had to stifle a laugh.

Yaksha wasn't on her head. Without her hair done yet, it was in a big, puffy black afro. However, for night gear, she was wearing the same dress she normally did, just without the red underneath and in a soft blue instead. Finally, Mighty Ray laughed. Just then he noticed her lips were still blue. So it wasn't lipstick, her lips were naturally blue.

"What's so funny?" she questioned him angrily.

"You have an afro!" Mighty Ray taunted, fully awake now and laughing his head off. Jumpy Ghostface looked simply confused while the rest of First Squad started to chuckle lightly.

"Cut it out!" Sonia shouted, about to jump in to one of the tunnels before Mr. No Hands even called it.

Before she could, Mr. No Hands called it. "Commander Ape Trully is in trouble! First Squad, deploy!" he shouted, jumping in himself along with the rest of the squad. Sonia was already ahead of them, the speed of the tunnel flattening her afro into her normal hairstyle.

They dropped on some very sleepy turtles, but once woken up, they were shot out into the tunnel that lead outside. They sped along, making the appropriate turns, determination plain as the eyes on all of their faces. Within a few moments they shot out into the night, becoming enveloped in darkness except for the dim illumination of the moon. The turtles whipped on some night goggles out of nowhere, and instead lead the squad along the right path, to the spider castle.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can't… see!" Jumpy Ghostface complained as the group whizzed around a corner in the path. It was easy to hear the sounds of night all around them. The crickets were chirping, the wind was howling lightly, and night creatures were busy scurrying around in the dark. Their breathing was evident as well. Even the bravest of them were a little put off by the darkness. By not being able to see, they felt vulnerable and very well knew what could possibly happen when they couldn't see to defend themselves. Any living creature would feel this way, unless they could see in the dark, like the turtles they were riding on with night goggles.

They made an unexpected sharp turn and they all gave a yelp of surprise. On the other hand, Mystique Sonia was the most comfortable with this. Whenever she had to go in the dark, Yaksha would be on her head, guiding her instead. It was the same thing, just without the loveable hat guiding her. Instead, it was just a loveable turtle with night goggles. Same difference to her. Mighty Ray was next in the most comfortable list. While he was used to not being able to see whenever his eyes fell out of his head, he was not used to being guided like this. Lin Chung was the most uncomfortable. His sight was spectacular, far exceeding his teammates'. Without it, he was extremely put off. He couldn't see where he was going or what he was doing, and he couldn't draw! Mr. No Hands, disturbed as well, was keeping calm. He trusted the turtles. Jumpy Ghostface was daydreaming, so none could say if he was really enjoying this or not. The rabbit king was a bit mysterious in his emotions.

Finally, before being able to register that they could see, they plunged into a hole unexpectedly. The turtles' eyes widened and First Squad screamed and shouted until they landed in a pile, one on top of the other including the confused turtles. They groaned as the queen spider stopped her work at their arrival and turned to raise an eyebrow at them. Mighty Ray got up with a start, making Mystique Sonia fall on her back and Jumpy Ghostface to end up completely rolling over.

"Give Commander Ape Trully back!" Mighty Ray shouted, pointing a finger at the huge spider, as if that would work. She gave him another strange look before grinning a rather disturbing grin, as it was from a spider. Crawling down off of the Commander's web, she hissed and clicked to her army.

"What's she saying?" Lin Chung whispered, standing up undisturbed to stand next to Mighty Ray. Jumpy Ghostface, Mystique Sonia, and Mr. No Hands joined them. They watched some of the spiders scurry about, working on something. They backed into each other, ready to attack from all sides if they needed to. Instead, before they could say "what's going on," they were wrapped tightly in a thick cobweb. The spiders dropped their strings and pushed them onto their side so that they could roll like a log. The heroes didn't like it at all as they were pushed and rolled, finally dropping even farther into another hole. Thankfully, they landed sitting up, so as to avoid more pain from lying on top of each other. That hadn't went well at all.

"I can't reach my staff," Lin Chung complained. They didn't need to whisper since this hole was empty except for them and much farther down than the rest of the spider's home. Indeed, his staff was tied up next to him, but vertically. The bindings were so tight that he couldn't move his hand to grab it. Mr. No Hands, well, he had no hands available, so he had to depend on the rest of the team. Jumpy Ghostface couldn't reach his jump rope, and Mighty Ray couldn't reach the banana stuffed in his pocket. Without Yaksha, Mystique Sonia was a little weaker than she usually was. She depended on Yaksha in situations like this, where Yaksha could have easily jumped off her head and pulled these ropes off.

"Mystique Sonia," Mr. No Hands started. "Can you use your tongue to pull these ropes off?"

"I can try," she said, really missing the sleeping Yaksha back at Big Green. She tilted her head back and extended her long blue tongue before carefully wrapping it around the bindings. First Squad started to complain, but Lin Chung and Mr. No Hands silenced them. Sonia closed her eyes in concentration, whimpering as she put all her effort into loosening the bindings. After a moment, they slipped off easy, leaving Sonia literally tongue tied and the rest of the squad sprawled out over the ground, panting heavily.

"Good job, Mystique Sonia," Mr. No Hands complimented, getting back up along with most of First Squad. Sonia was still on the ground, trying to untie her tongue from the bindings. She had had to extend it so long, it got tangled easily. "Now, how are we going to get up there?" Mr. No Hands continued, glancing upwards.

Mighty Ray tried to climb, but fell after only a few seconds. Jumpy Ghostface tried jumping as well, but didn't succeed, even with his jump rope. Lin Chung tried using his staff to propel himself in the air, but it wasn't high enough. When he tried sticking it in the walls and pulling himself up, it kept threatening to break under his weight. Mr. No Hands couldn't fly up that high. Yaksha would have been able to propel them up, but of course, Yaksha wasn't there. Just as Sonia managed to untie her tongue, Mr. No Hands turned to her.

"Mystique Sonia, do you think you can somehow use your tongue to get us back up there?"

She sighed, tilting her head back to look up at the top. It was so far and dark, she couldn't even see it. Deciding to test it, she extended her tongue as high as she could. When she found a surface, a spider stepped on her tongue hard, making her pull it back fast. "Ow, ow, ow!" she cried, letting her tongue hang out.

"Try again," Mr. No Hands pleaded.

She extended her tongue along the walls, looking for something to grab onto. While it tasted disgusting, she continued to search until she came up with nothing.

"Come on, Mystique Sonia!" Mr. No Hands encouraged. Lin Chung and Jumpy Ghostface joined in.

In a last attempt, she stretched her tongue and used it like a helicopter would. What do you know, it worked! She started going up, up, up until she was out of First Squad's sight. They could hear her tumble into the dirt above though, probably exhausted. But amazing, it had worked! They could hear the distant yell of Commander Ape Trully as his own bindings were tightened. They had to hurry before he was eaten by the spiders.

"Can you get us up there, Mystique Sonia?" Lin Chung called, his voice just echoing in the narrow tunnel going upward.

"I can try!" she shouted in reply. After a moment, she extended her tongue down again.

"This is like that story of Rapunzel!" Mighty Ray laughed before he was wrapped into a bundle by Mystique Sonia's tongue, along with the rest of First Squad. It was just like when they were bound by the spiders' webs, but safer. They grunted as they were pulled up all too quickly, making Mighty Ray want to be sick. Before he could, they were thrown onto a solid surface and her tongue disappeared as quickly as it appeared. They were lying next to her, but she was tuckered out already. Lin Chung and Jumpy Ghostface helped her to her feet, as she had been lying on her stomach to pull them up.

As soon as she was balanced on her own feet, they made their way through the dark tunnel to where Commander Ape Trully's shouts were heard. Finally, they managed to get close enough to see. The poor Commander was bound up to his neck, where he was stretching as much as possible to keep his mouth free so he could breathe. When ready, they made their stance, and the spider queen turned to look at them. She made a series of clicks and hisses as if she were speaking, leaving the squad confused.

"The spider queen says that since she can't stop you by leaving you in the deepest hole, she's challenging you to a weaving competition!"

"A weaving competition?" the squad echoed, looking around at themselves confused.

Then the spider queen added in a few hisses and clicks. "She says you need to weave a blanket and that you may all give it a try," Commander added, his hope being restored.

"I'll try first," Lin Chung volunteered, stepping forward. The spiders around rustled before coming forward and giving him knitting needles, since he didn't have the extra pair of skinny legs like the spider queen did. One of the spiders gave him the end of his string. The spider queen was using her own string. The spiders around clicked.

One click.

Two clicks.

Three clicks.

_Hiss!_

Their meaning was obvious, even to the humans. Lin Chung took out his notepad instead and started to plan it out. The spiders paid him no mind as they cheered on their queen with a series of clicks, who was knitting a blanket quite quickly. Just as Lin Chung tried to start, he failed. He was soon tangled up in the sticky web, with the spider queen triumphantly holding up her newly weaved blanket with an extra pair of legs.

Obviously, Mr. No Hands would not be participating in this contest, as he couldn't use his hands. Jumpy Ghostface was next. He ended up knitting a cricket, which was not to the satisfaction of the spider queen.

"Let me show you guys how it's done," Mighty Ray said, stepping forward and taking the knitting needles. It took even less time for him to tangle himself into a big ball, with only his hands and his head visible. Lin Chung used his staff to unwind him while Mystique Sonia stepped up, being the last available.

"Go, Sonia!" Jumpy Ghostface cheered.

She had had plenty of practice knitting with Yaksha, and even on her own. In fact, she had done this previously once, on which accord she could not remember at the moment. She took the knitting needles, trying to remember all the times her and Yaksha knitted together.

As soon as she heard the hiss of the spiders, she started knitting.


	3. Author's Note, Answers and Replies

This is A/N only. No chapter yet.

**All:**

Thank you for your beautiful reviews! You've made me so happy, I'm going to continue working on this as soon as possible. (:

**apptrullyfan6**

I didn't quite get that, sorry

**PikaYoshiGirl**

Thank you! It's good to know I'm not alone! ;3 I realized the paragraphs were a bit bulky, I'm working on it. Thank you btw. 3

**StarLight SunSoar**

Commander Ape Trully is the monkey king in disguise (see Parrot Castle.)

That's it for now guys! Thanks again, and I'll update soon!


End file.
